


Tumblr Requests (Various Fandoms) <3

by ClassySansyPansy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale, various - Fandom
Genre: AU, AUs, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fandom, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Requested, Requests, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, collection, etc - Freeform, fandoms - Freeform, idk - Freeform, toby fox - Freeform, undertale one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassySansyPansy/pseuds/ClassySansyPansy
Summary: Various fandom one shot requests made to me by some fellow Tumblr users. The main fandom in this collection is Undertale, with lots of Sans content in it...Feel free to check out my Tumblr- @ClassySansyPansy , too! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!





	1. Author's Note

Heya, fellow AO3 and Tumblr users! Oh, and can't forget nerds and writers, haha.

Welcome to this collection of fandom-based Tumblr one-shot requests, where you'll find tons of mainly Undertale content written by another nerdy Sans fangirl; Me!

Even though these one-chapter-stories are Tumblr requests so far, don't be afraid to request stories in the comments if you only have an AO3 account, or simply head over to my Tumblr and message me in the ask box! (@ClassySansyPansy)

I enjoy writing requests, and it doesn't matter which fandom I'm writing for or if the requester asks for an OC insert or self insert, or even if there are crossovers from multiple fandoms! It gives me something to do, it's super fun, and I absolutely love reading fans' reactions to my works! 

At the time of writing this first chapter, I've only written a request about Babybones Sans and Papyrus and another with Grillby and my friend's OC. However, I'm excited about two other requests I've gotten: One about the Underfell skelebros and another with a Harry Potter/Undertale mash-up.

With these requests and possibly more in the future, I decided (with the help of some amazing followers), I've decided to write all of my requests here and put them in this fabulous collection on Archive of Our Own. That being said, I won't be mentioning who requested the stories in each chapter, but I will continue to mention them in my Tumblr posts. If you'd like to see who requested your favorite one-shot, head over to my Tumblr page.

I'll also continue writing my other ongoing fanfictions, so feel free to check out works such as _Flames and Bone_ and _Contract with a Killer_. Thank you for your support and love, and have a great time writing fanfic! Stay tuned, and stay determined!

<3 -ClassySansyPansy


	2. Papyrus' First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first Tumblr request with some Undertale babybones fluff. Enjoy!

Sans sipped the rest of the soggy cereal from the bowl, watching as his little brother wrestled on a jacket, a wide smile plastered across Paps’ adorable face.

“-’n daddy says I’m gonna learn so many things, big brudda! I, uh…where’s daddy?” Papyrus suddenly stopped what he was doing, looking around the kitchen.

“At work, bro. Remember? He has to go to work early on weekdays.” Sans wiped his skeletal mouth with his blue sleeve, smirking in amusement. “Him and Dr. Alphys are almost at a breakthrough with what he calls Project 7, and it’ll help you get to school faster with its energy source in a few months. Speaking of school…almost ready, buddy? I’m already done with my breakfast.”

“Oh, almost. “ Pappy giggled as he looked down at his bare feet. “Forgot my boots.”

“You don’t need boots.; we live in Waterfall, and dad’s in Hotland.”

“But daddy says we might move to Snowdin, Snas!’

“Yanno, it’s been five years and you still can’t pronounce my name right. Why dontcha just go ‘n get some sneakers, for today…’kay?”

“Alright, Sna-…I mean, brother!” Paps nodded, running from the room.

About fifteen minutes later, Sans and Pap were heading out the door. The eldest of the two planned to just walk his bro to his elementary school and then take a short shortcut to his own middle school.

As they soon neared Papyrus’ school, Sans noticed the former slowing his pace, frowning softly.

“…something wrong, bud?” he asked, abruptly stopping and bending down in front of Pappy.

Paps looked him in the eyesocket. “What if they don’t like me? What if the color of my backpack is gross, or my voice is too-”

“Hey, hey…everything’s gonna be fine. You did great going to Pre-K, Pap. Everyone there loved talking to you, right?”

“…no.”

“…oh.” Sans paused, sighing. “Look, everyone will love you because your big bro says so. You trust me, right?”

“Of course I trust you, brother! Promise?”

“…uhm…yeah. Pinky promise, lil’ guy. They’ll love you ‘cause you’re amazing!”

“I’m amazing? What about great? Daddy always calls me great. Don’t you think I am?”

“Pfft, ‘course I do…you are the Great Papyrus, after all!”

“Great Papyrus?” Pappy almost brightened with joy, loving the sound of that. “Nyeh heh heh! That’s me! Thank you, brudda! Byeee!” He turned and waved over his shoulder, sprinting inside his school.

Sans chuckled to himself. “Always with that laugh…can’t wait till dad gets a load of Paps’ new nickname.” He waited until he was sure Pappy was inside, then snapped his fingers and disappeared in a blue flash…


	3. Goin' to Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and fluff with Grillby and my friend's OC, Graffonti. Enjoy!

The fiery bartender looked up from cleaning his bar’s counter when a seemingly young skeleton walked in the front door, her eye sockets moist and her usual hearing aids missing.  
“Ah, Graffie. How very nice to see you back! It’s been only a day since I’ve talked to you, hasn’t it? Oh…is something the matter?” Grillby tilted his head, tucking the cloth he was using in his apron’s pocket.  
“No, quite the opposite, actually,” she replied by signing her skeletal hands, shrugging.  
“May I ask why you’re crying?”  
“So much has been going on, dear friend. I finally gave Sans the picture Gaster wanted him to have, and-”  
“Gaster? Who’s he? Don’t know the name.”  
“Their…creator. He disappeared long ago.”  
“Their? You’re not making sense.” Grillby leaned on the counter, eyeing her over the rims of his glasses.  
“Sans and Papyrus. It’s a long story, and I left my…diary…at Alphys’ Lab.” Graffonti sighed, before asking for a bottle of ketchup, then tapping him on the shoulder to see if they had mustard.  
“We have plenty of mustard; Sans only drinks the ketchup. One bottle, I’d think?” Grillbz questioned, turning around and opening a cabinet.  
She mumbled a ‘Mhm’, taking her turn to lean on the counter.  
“You barely drink, pal…besides when Sans drags you here. It must’ve been a long last few days for you.” He turned around on his heel and handed her the condiment, not bothering to close the cabinet quite yet.  
“…very.” She nodded, taking a swig. No burn going down…must be pretty tolerant.  
“Can I help?”  
“No, no…the skelebros already offered for me to stay with them. I’ll be fine, but thank you. Actually, I have a surprise for everyone tomorrow.”  
“Everyone? You mean…everyone in the Underground?”  
“Yes. I’ll tell you, since I trust you to keep it a secret. Alright…you’re freed.”  
“Who? I mean…ohh. Us? The monsters? You mean…” His eyes widened. “…you broke the barrier?” His flames paled as he watched her nod ‘yes’.  
“By Asgore, I never thought I’d see the day. I…” Grillby chuckled, trailing off, shaking his head in disbelief. “Gosh, Graff. Don’t know how you pull these things off, but…thank you. Thank you so much. You’ve changed everything for us.” His usually calm tone grew excited as he leaned over the counter and gave her a huge hug. “…by the way,” he pulled back, “what happened to your hearing aids?”  
She giggled. “Papyrus.”  
“Typical…”


	4. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Underfell skelebros adjust to the surface. Enjoy!

Two weeks after Frisk freed the monsters from the Underground, the Mayor of Ebott announced that they could turn in their Gs for some human money. Most of the monsters cashed in on this new fact, trading their gold coins for some human green.  
Among them were Fell (Sans) and Papyrus, who immediately went to the nearest store for mustard and weapons of self-defense...but finding the products was only half the battle for the skelebros...

* * *

"Geez...this place is cleaner than I've ever seen. Look at the shine on the floor, Boss. Ya ever see that in Snowdin?" Fell softly chuckled, his gold tooth gleaming in the light.  
Papyrus picked up his pace, scowling. "Shut your mouth, you pathetic welp! We are only here to purchase what we absolutely need, not to chat the day away. Now help me look for axes!"  
"Maybe they're, uh, in the hardware section? Yanno, around where the bathroom decorations and vehicle tools are? I don't think they'd be in this section, if I'm honest. I've never seen weapons stored with scented candles, Paps."  
"I said shut up! I am simply searching for a smell to scare away my enemies, Sans! If we weren't on the surface, you'd be wishing for something sweeter than pain right now!"  
"S-sorry, Boss. Won't say nothin' else."  
"Oh, but I'm sure you will!" Papyrus huffed, eyeing the candles around them. "Ah, pumpkin spice! Perfect!" He then put a pumpkin candle in the hand basket he was carrying.  
On their way to the hardware isles, a young female employee noticed them and gave a small wave, smiling widely. "Hello! I'm guessing you've never been here, before. Are you finding everything alright?" She motioned down the main isle, her tone cheery.  
Fell flinched, his eye sockets going dark.   
She saw this, and looked a bit uneasy. "Did I say something wrong, sir?"  
"No, no...ya just moved your hand while ya spoke. Was expectin' to get hit, or somethin'."  
"Hit?" Her eyes widened, and she shifted her gaze to Papyrus, who was internally seething.  
"He meant hit up, Miss Lady! He smokes a lot, you see. His obsession with those cancer sticks is very severe!" Papyrus lied through his teeth, shaking his head. "A thousand apologies, human. However, we _would_ like to know where you keep your axes."   
_"Axes?"_ she gasped. "I'm sorry, but we don't carry any axes, sir."  
"Ah, I see. Then do you have spears?"  
"We have food spears, for meat kebabs and the like, but not any weaponized ones. I'm sorry. Er...I really should get going to a meeting. I hope you get luck finding your wares elsewhere, sirs! Have a good day." She grinned again, but this time it was more forced as she walked away.  
Papyrus stomped on the floor with a foot, clenching his fists. "Blast! Come, Sans. We must fix this unfortunate predicament and travel to another shop!" He started down the isle the opposite way they came, cursing under his breath. Fell followed, nervously looking down at the floor.

* * *

They eventually did find an axe, but that tale and how Papyrus ended up in jail is a very different story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Underfell AU a lot, so it was fun writing their reactions to a non-violent world! I might make a Part Two to this, not totally sure. This was a request made on Tumblr, so thank you to the requester! I have another request to fufill, so keep a lookout for the next one-shot in this collection; An Undertale/Harry Potter crossover!


	5. The Mark of a Death Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Undertale/Harry Potter mashup, Sans becomes a death eater and attends Hogwarts to spy on Frisk, under orders from Lord Voldemort...will Frisk find out? Enjoy!

Sans Gaster and Frisk Dreemurr were walking side-by-side down the main corridor of Hogwarts; a magical school of witchcraft and wizardry.   


Naturally, Sans was a Slytherin and Frisk was a Hufflepuff...both of them were Year Sixes. The two had been friends since Year Two.  


"Dumbledore's been acting a bit off, don't you think?" Frisk frowned and they went, brushing a lock of brunette hair behind her ear. "He's always been enthusiastic with his work, and lately the old warlock hasn't smiled during his nightly speeches. Haven't you noticed?"  


Sans chuckled, shrugging. "Maybe it's his age catching up to him, bud?"  


"What have I told you about that belittling nickname? You know, perhaps Undyne is right; dating a Slytherin was a bad idea." The girl huffed, quickening her pace as she neared her Alchemy class. "Now, then. I will see you after you kiss up to Professor Snape tonight for your missing essay. Have fun with your classes." Frisk entered the classroom, turning her back on the skeleton.

"Wait, Frisk-" Sans stopped short, scowling to himself. "Always pointing out the bad things..." he mumbled under his breath, heading to his next class.

* * *

After seventh hour, Sans did talk to Snape...but not because of his missing essay.

"Ah, Mr. Gaster...I trust you have collected more crucial information about the Dreemurr girl I can give the Dark Lord?" Snape raised an eyebrow as Sans shuffled over to the professor.

"Yeah, sure have. However, I wanna know if you've activated that social backup with her I asked for, before I tell you anything."

"You mean have I told Draco to tell Frisk good things about you when he has the chance? Yes I have, but I'd more than be glad to tell him the opposite if you dare even think about withholding your information from me." Snape stepped closer, his expression stoic. "Frisk is a good companion of Potter, and I'm simply dying to know what she knows...or you are, either way."

Sans sighed, his own expression softening. "The only thing she's told me that might be of your interest is that she's noticed Dumbledore's behavior going downhill. I thought you'd like to know, because if she notices Malfoy's nervous behavior as well...welp, let's just say that she's great at putting two and two together. I think Dumbledore knows Draco is hiding something, being the son of Lucius and all. If she sees the boy's insecurity, she might tell Potter, and Harry might tell Dumbledore, and then Dumbledore might question Draco. If Malfoy's cover slips..." he trailed off, eyeing the professor. He chuckled, his eye sockets going dark. "Then we all might have a bad time..."

"Stop giving me that expression this instant, Mr. Sans Gaster. I will not tolerate such an intimidating face when any student could enter this room at any time." Snape frowned, shaking his head subtly. "Furthermore, I do not need you telling me what will happen if Malfoy fails He-who-must-not-be-named. You do realize that I have known about the Dark Lord longer than you have been alive, do you not?"

"...yes, sir." Sans nodded, his eyes reverting back to normal. "Sorry, sir." He stepped back.

"Yes, well...you are dismissed from my presence, for now."

* * *

((I will update this fun one shot when I have the chance! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
